I Hate My Fans
by XxSephFanxX
Summary: What happens when Sephiroth's crazy fans go too far? Nothing good, that's for sure. The sequel is up now!


****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final Fantasy or anything.

**This story was originally just for a writing activity and somehow it evolved into this. **

* * *

They had done it now– he had been lenient thus far with their absurd, stalkerish antics, but now they had crossed the line. Sephiroth had always found his fans to be a bit on the creepy side, but lately they had really been freaking him out. Almost everywhere he went, dozens of crazed fans followed; and getting rid of a bunch of obsessed maniacs was definitely not easy. However, the thing that creeped him out the most was the official fan club, devoted completely to everything and anything that had to do with their idol, him.

Sephiroth didn't find the attention flattering at all; in fact, it had become pretty damn irritating. He couldn't believe how people were practically worshipping him; he was just a military general. But lately, he seemed to be the only one who saw himself that way.

In the eyes of his delusional, obsessive fans, Sephiroth was a god. To them he was a flawless being who seemed to be in a higher class than them, almost untouchable. His tall, muscular body and unbelievably handsome face turned everyone's head whenever he was out. His long, silvery hair flowed behind him, sometimes falling onto his shoulders so that he would sweep it behind him with his hand in one beautiful motion. Women literally drooled over him and men questioned their sexuality. In other words, he was pretty damn sexy. However, everyone admired him too much (way, _way_ too much) to ever consider being envious of their god-like, obsession-worthy Sephiroth.

Sephiroth finally came to his apartment door. He had just gotten back from a meeting he would have otherwise preferred to have skipped. It had been extremely dull; he had found himself zoning out several times during the meeting. Every time he had glanced up at the clock, only 5 or 10 minutes had passed. He wasn't even sure why they had needed him there; it had not affected him at all. He was slightly suspicious that they had invited him just so they could stare at him. Perverts.

He sighed heavily, digging his keys out of his pocket. He looked down the halls left and right, to see if anyone was around, but it was deserted. Recently he had felt it necessary to make sure that no one watched him enter his apartment. He was almost completely sure that no one knew where he lived, but his military-oriented personality wouldn't allow him to let his guard down. Especially not with all those psycho fans stalking him. No. Freaking. Way.

Satisfied, he turned the key and heard a faint _click _as the door was unlocked. He turned the handle and let the door swing open.

The darkness in the room blinded Sephiroth. It was after 11:30pm; the meeting had gone on much longer than he had hoped, much to his dismay. From the window across the room he could see the dim glow of a streetlight outside. He flicked on the light switch and closed the door behind him. The sudden flood of light hurt his eyes.

He tossed the keys onto the counter with a loud _clack_. He brushed his silver hair over his shoulder and headed for the couch, his footsteps muted by the carpet.

Suddenly, he heard a loud _thump_. Sephiroth froze; the noise had definitely come from inside the apartment. His eyes swiftly scanned over everything, watching for the slightest thing out of place. Several moments had passed, and he hadn't been able to find anything wrong. He was beginning to doubt the noise, but a slightly paranoid part of his brain still felt uneasy.

Heaving an exasperated sigh, he continued over to the couch and collapsed in it. The couch was humongous, a deep cobalt blue, and extremely comfy. It sat ridiculously high off the floor. It was a couch fit for a king; Sephiroth was close enough.

He rested his feet on the coffee table in front of him. The television in front of him was staring back at him blankly. With a slight grunt he leaned forward and reached for the remote. Instead of the remote, however, he only felt the hard wooden table under his hand. His sat up now, puzzled; he had always left the remote on the left side of the table. Lately Sephiroth had made a habit out of watching the news, which was somewhat interesting to him. Except when it mentioned him. Then it sucked.

Groaning, he kneeled on the floor and searched under the table for the remote. The only thing he found was that magazine he had lost last Tuesday. He sighed and turned his head to search under the couch. He found something, all right; but it wasn't the remote.

Staring back at him from underneath his couch were two wide-eyed, teenage boys. Sephiroth fell backwards in surprise. He had definitely not been expecting to find _that_ under his couch.

_God dammit! _He thought, now angry. _Not __again__!_

The paranoid part of his brain was now gloating with "I told you so!" over and over in his head. He told it to shut the hell up when he realized that he was arguing himself. Definitely not weird at all.

"_DAMN_ it!" A voice shouted from underneath the couch. The two boys scrambled out, shoving each other out of the way. They made a mad rush to the door as Sephiroth got to his feet.

The terrified boys ran as if he were about to kill them. Which he was. Then he recognized their Military Academy uniforms. Reluctantly he decided against killing them; it would look pretty bad on his record.

Angrily, Sephiroth grabbed the two boys by their collars. They both gasped in shock. He could see both boys' student IDs swinging from the lanyards around their necks. He made a mental note of their names.

"What the _hell_ were you doing under my couch?" Sephiroth demanded from the boys, who were now trembling. His cold voice sent chills down their spines. Both boys turned around to look up at him, pleading looks on their faces. Sephiroth glared down at them, and the boys caught the meaning behind his piercing stare; they were busted, and they knew it.

"Um… uh….we…we just wanted to meet you, sir!" the dark haired boy on his left stammered.

"By breaking into my apartment and hiding under my couch?" Sephiroth asked angrily. "What is _wrong _with you two?"

It wasn't enough that his fans made an official fan club for him. Or that they followed him everywhere. No. Now they were breaking into his apartment again and scaring the crap out of him. He had had enough.

"S-sir," the boy on the left pleaded. "We're really sorry. P-please don't kill us."

"If I _ever_ see you two here again," Sephiroth growled, "I will personally drag you back to the Academy and make sure you are _expelled_. You got lucky this time; I have to visit the Academy tomorrow for a meeting, but I'll definitely be informing the officers about you two."

The boys gulped. They knew they would be in a crapload of trouble come tomorrow.

"W-wait," the blonde stammered, but Sephiroth didn't want to hear it. He dragged them over to the door. He turned the handle and kicked the door open violently. If that door had feelings, it would be hurting for a week. Somewhere down the hall, an angry resident yelled at him to keep the noise the hell down because he was sleeping. Like Sephiroth gave a damn. He flipped the angry resident off in his mind.

Sephiroth violently shoved the boys out into the hall. The moment they were set free, the boys scrambled away, tripping and stumbling as they went. Neither of them noticed that they were running down the wrong hall, and Sephiroth sure as hell wasn't going to tell them. It reminded him of animals that would blindly follow each other, even if they were walking off a cliff. Sephiroth was kind of hoping there was a cliff at the end of the hall that they could fall over, but he wasn't counting on it.

Sephiroth went back inside and closed the door. He was at a loss for words with what had just happened. He wasn't even sure there was a word that could describe it best. It had been so… bizarre. Good enough.

Glancing over at the clock on the microwave, he realized it was past midnight. He walked over to the refrigerator and ripped off the list he had taped to its door. On the list, which had several attachments stapled to the bottom, were the names of all the other Academy students that he had been meaning to report because of their disturbing behavior towards him. Only the creepiest of creepers had made it onto that list. Grabbing a pen off the counter, he found the bottom of the list and scribbled down the names of the two Academy students.

_Zack and Cloud, huh? _He thought to himself while adding their names to the list. It wasn't so surprising that they were both teenage boys. Their names sounded familiar to him but he wasn't quite sure why. However he wasted no time thinking about it. Carefully he taped the list back to the refrigerator and read through all the names that had been written on it in the past week. There were _way _too many. He couldn't wait to see what kind of punishment would be inflicted on all of them for annoying their worshipped idol. Sephiroth wished that he could get the message across that _all _of his fans annoyed him, but they never seemed to quite grasp that. Those idiots.

Sephiroth placed the pen back onto the counter and left the kitchen. Wearily he flicked the light switch off and trudged off to bed. First thing tomorrow morning, he was getting the lock on his door changed. And it probably wouldn't hurt to buy a padlock or two. Or he could just move. Again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Thanks so much for reading! Reviews would be much appreciated, this is my first fanfic.**


End file.
